CASUALTY REUNION (one-off)
by covblazebabe
Summary: This one-off takes place directly after episode 19 of series 27 - "No Other Medicine". I take no credit for this one, this was written by my good friend Michelle.


Here is a one off casualty fanfic from my good friend Michelle, follow her on twitter Meesh_Redshaw also please comment or review if you can!

_**This one-off takes place directly after episode 19 of series 27 - "No Other Medicine".**_

**Reunion (one-off)**

"Sssh Nick, let it out", Zoe's soothing voice whispered in his ear. She was holding him close whilst he was sitting on the desk, his desk even. He sobbed uncontrollably for what seemed like ages, but it was only a matter of minutes, his eyes becoming red and sore quickly, crying into her and made no attempt to put his arms around her. She comforted him for as long as he needed. He felt weak, but he knew in his heart of hearts that it wasn't fair to keep Yvonne fighting for a life she effectively no longer had. The gentle whirr of the machines had become her "life" and the sound became monotonous after a while. Had he done the right thing? At that moment he didn't know. All he knew was that he had now lost the woman he loved. If only he could have turned back the clock.

"Do you want a drink, hey?", she asked him when he had calmed down. "Water?".

"Please", came the muffled response. He was monosyllabic. Zoe proceeded to walk over to the side cabinet and poured a glass. It was probably tepid now having stood all day, but she didn't think he'd mind. She handed him it. "I know its hard but you mustn't blame yourself, they did their best up in ITU, and I'm going to get you through this the best I can. Even if it takes 6 weeks or 6 months".

"I went in all guns blazing", he sighed.

"That's you all over Nick Jordan. You wanted the best treatment, that's understandable". He was still wearing scrubs from the cardiac pacing he had done ten minutes previously. "I'm not leaving you on your own tonight, come to mine and we'll chat".

"Seriously?", he replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Of course", she broke off when there was a knock on the door. It was Charlie, he looked at Nick forlornly, "I'm so sorry to hear about Yvonne, go home, we can cope". He patted him on the shoulder.

"I am thanks", he smiled half-heartedly. This was of course a blatant lie. 'I'm off to get changed". He got up too fast and knocked the glass of water off the table, "Shit", he muttered. He appeared to be all fingers and thumbs. "Leave it Nick, I'll sort it", Zoe leant down on the floor and began carefully picking up the shards of glass. When he had left they both looked at each other and sat in silence.

She was standing by reception when she saw him walk out. Everyone watched him leave, this he definitely didn't need, spectators. She caught up, and smiled. "8 o'clock okay for you, Nick?". He returned a similar look and nodded. He looked shattered and in need of a good rest, but it'd be a while before he managed any with all this to contend with. "Yes honestly fine, and thanks again". With that he went to his car and drove off.

Later as it approached 8pm, she was at home when a car headlight shone through the window. Sure enough there was the knock at the door. He strolled in and handed her his coat. It was damp from the rain and his dash from the car to the front door.

Two hours later the evening had progressed from coffee to wine. She wasn't sure how the night would pan out so listened as he spilled his guts to her.

Glancing at his watch, he noticed the time was almost 11pm. She was sitting quite close to him. He was slouched on the sofa in front of the fire. It was roaring & comfy. He had kicked off his shoes when he arrived so was wearing black trousers and a white shirt but no tie. His eyes were closed as he thought about recent events and sadness once again washed over him.

"Nick..", she said quietly.

"Sorry..miles away".

"Take as much time as you need, like I said".

Out of nowhere, he leaned towards her and their eyes met. He made the first move, placing a tender kiss on her lips, she immediately pulled away.

"No, no, you're grieving".

"Zoe listen to me..." he stroked her face gently.

"It's been months since I...Yvonne she...".

She stopped him from saying anything else, she didn't want to hear this, least of all now. It was wrong, this was private information. He wanted to block it out, pretend it hadn't happened. At this moment in time it was the only way he knew how despite his somewhat crass nature and better judgement. Their kisses became more urgent as they struggled to fight the passion between them. He was aroused immediately. In the meantime he undid her blouse, their lips never leaving one another and they ended up on the floor within minutes half-naked. Her mind shot back to the first time with him and she so wanted to tell him to slow down.

He was on top now as he towered over her, and he parted her legs. He entered her slowly and she felt his warm breath on her neck and it made her shiver. Hands absolutely everywhere, he then paused.

"You okay?, he questioned.

"...Yes", she said between moans.

He waited another minute until he began thrusting, she held onto him, moving her hands from his shoulders down to his backside. He got faster and faster, he was almost there, he could feel the rising pressure in his groin. He moved up a bit, "Aah...Zoe...'". She watched intently at his face and she kissed him hard. She began grinding her hips, she couldn't stop her impending orgasm and one more thrust from him took it over the edge, and he too came deep inside her, crying out. He collapsed on top of her, and they lay there for a few minutes, speechless and breathless...


End file.
